The Four Faces of Resent
As he opened the wardrobe which holds a secret entrance to the Mansion Sewers, on floor #17, Barry was shocked to see the faces of resent staring back at him (pictured). He had heard tales of them from various Mansion members, however no one knew if they still existed. Usually, the wardrobe door opens with light on the other side, as the stairs leading down to Wype's lair are always lit for safety reasons, respectively. This time, Barry's eyes were met with fear and darkness. As he saw the faces pop out from the wardrobe, each one making a louder popping sound than the last, he fell back and landed on the end of his mop. His bum was now just as soggy as the mop head. Whaa, what do you want!? Barry demanded. The faces did not speak. Barry knew he needed to pass the faces to finish his mopping of the stairs, but he couldn't get past. The faces of resent are extremely frightening and should not be approached, if seen. Nobody actually knows if the faces are connected to anything, and Barry had to leave the stairs for a week until the faces had disappeared. So, what are the Four Faces of Resent? Rumor has it that they are the faces of four victims who died in the 1900's, due to poor Hospital treatment facilities within the Mansion. As every body knows, the Mansion isn't short on haunting and evil spirits. The faces have never spoken; they only cry, weep, shout and scream with furious anger as they ward off anyone trying to get past them. This all might be simply a show, to scare people but risks are never un necessarily taken here at the Mansion of Delights. This is why they have never been approached. It is thought that the faces resemble four patients; Willy Overson, Elizabeth Read, Daniel Joseph and Clark Weathers. They were severely disfigured during an accident while digging tunnels (for the now-sewers) and were rushed to the Hospital wing. In a time before Marilyn Mansion, things were safer however treatment wasn't easy to do, and many people died of excruciating pain. It is believed the 'angry' faces are the ones who died through magnificent pain. The 'sad' faces are a different story. Elizabeth and Clark were in a relationship at the time, and were working together on the tunnels so things were good. They got to see each other every day and even were permitted to sleep in the same quarters as each other. This was rarely allowed back then. During their final moments, Elizabeth watched as Clark was crushed by some falling debris and screamed for help. His death was not quick, as he was instantly smashed in half by a falling pillar. His last words to Elizabeth were Save yourself however Elizabeth was stuck in fear and sorrow, so she did not move. The rubble completely covered the both of them, and workers reported even 24 hours after the accident, they could still hear their crying and screams of pain. This then prolonged to a week, and then a month. Nobody could survive that long trapped, could they? This is why the faces of resent are thought to be the souls of those who died on that fateful day, and have returned to the Mansion to tell us something. What that is, we do not know. However Barry has told us if he ever sees the faces again he will leave for good. We all know that's a lie; Barry cannot leave. We wouldn't let him!